


Young and beautiful

by BarricadeKitten (Dominatrix)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy has issues basically, Established Relationship, Harry's wonderful so what's new, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, This is just fluff really, Weight Issues, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/BarricadeKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eggsy gains a bit of weight and worries that Harry will break up with him.<br/>In which Harry proves (yet again) that he is an amazing boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in the Kingsman fandom. Hooray!!! *throws glitter and confetti*  
> This fandom got me so fast and so hard, it's unbelievable. I've got so many ideas in my mind I'm like woah, but I just can't really write them at the time. Urgh.  
> Anyway, I'm not British and I betaed myself, so I hope this doesn't suck too hard.  
> Love, Liz x
> 
> PS: I was wondering about maybe doing a second chapter of body worship porn because why not. Let me know if you're interested.

Eggsy noticed it when he put on his favourite suit, the one Harry had given him (however indirectly), the one Eggsy had treasured even more when he believed his mentor to be dead. Now, five months later, after the turmoil that had been V-Day, the re-organisation of Kingsman and Harry coming back from the dead, Eggsy and Harry were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, and he couldn't be happier. Except...

“'Arry, come 'ere for a bit?” the younger agent called out, furrowing his brow at the reflection in the mirror. Harry came out of the en suite bathroom, tie looped around his neck but not tied properly just yet. They had reservations for one of their favourite restaurants in a tiny street near Charing Cross, and even though Eggsy had to wear suits to work literally every day...He still didn't get tired of it. (He also didn't get tired of Harry's eyes on him when he was wearing that grey tartan waistcoat, but that was a different matter entirely.)

“What is it, love?” Harry asked with a gentle smile playing on his lips while he stepped behind his boyfriend, placing his hands on Eggsy's shoulders and smoothing down the crisp white shirt.

“D'ya think I gained weight?” Eggsy practically stumbled over the words just to get them out. It had been nagging at him for a while now, but he had waved it off as paranoia. Now, though, there was no way he could deny that his trousers didn't fit as perfectly as they used to. They were a bit...pinchy at the sides.

Harry just gave an amused chuckle and kept on petting Eggsy's back with warm and gentle hands.

“It seems like my cooking has finally caught up with you.” When he let his hands slide under Eggsy's arms to put them on his stomach, his boyfriend shied away from the touch, refusing to meet his eye in the mirror.

 

“Eggsy?” Harry asked lowly, turning the younger man around at the shoulders and lifting his chin carefully. “What is it? Have I said something to upset you?”

Eggsy shook his head minutely, eyes still skipping all over the place just as to not meet Harry's gaze. “'s just...I don't...I don't get how I can get fat when being a Kingsman is so...active, y'know?” He finally dared to throw a cautious glance at Harry, and flinched at how tight and guarded his boyfriend's expression was.

Harry was upset, he knew it. Why had he even brought it up? Why couldn't he have just kept it to himself and hope Harry wouldn't notice? Why was he always so...

“Eggsy, you're far from being fat. On the contrary, you finally filled in a bit, and I am glad about that. So, so glad.”

Eggsy blinked in confusion when Harry's lips brushed his forehead tenderly. “So...You're not upset with me?” he asked quietly, eyes downcast.

“Eggsy, why would I be upset with you about gaining weight you definitely needed?”

Eggsy snorted and pinched his stomach, wincing when he managed to collect far too much skin between his fingers. “Not sure I really need that.”

Harry tsked and covered Eggsy's hand with his own, a warm and comforting pressure. “None of that. When you started Kingsman training, I could see that you were, as you would probably call it, _well fit_ , but there was not much substance on you. You were muscular, but also quite thin.”

Eggsy nodded carefully. Back in the day when Dean lived with his family, he used to skip two in three dinners, mostly so he'd know Daisy wouldn't go to bed hungry. It was not like they could afford much anyway, not with Dean smoking and drinking so much that Eggsy had to take up a few more...shifts than he'd like to.

“But now” Harry's warm, rich voice ripped him away from those dark alleys and faceless strangers, back to the now, to a _home_ , “you look healthy and strong. Call it the fussings of a poor old man, but I enjoy seeing you cared for and fed properly.”

 

Eggsy let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and just flopped forward against Harry's chest, burying his face there and sighing.

“I was jus' worried, 'bout gaining weight and you not liking it...”

Harry tensed instantly, and suddenly the heavy feeling in Eggsy's gut was there again.

“Would you...care to elaborate?” the older man said with a painfully guarded voice, the one he always used when he wanted to yell but knew it was the ungentlemanly thing to do. Eggsy just shook his head, trying to bury himself deeper against Harry, but his boyfriend stepped away a bit, cupping Eggsy's face in his big hands, forcing the younger man to look at him.

“Did you think I would leave you for gaining weight?” His eyes were dark and unreadable, and Eggsy just panicked.

“I'm sorry, 'Arry, I am, I swear, I wish I didn' say nothing, I'm so sorry, please...” By now it wasn't about Harry leaving Eggsy for his weight anymore; Eggsy only just realised that Harry probably thought Eggsy didn't trust him. And there was no way this could end up okay. Already expecting the outfall, Eggsy fearfully looked up at Harry again, but now the dark brown eyes he loved so much were soft and open, and a tender expression was on the older man's face.

“My dear boy” Harry whispered, caressing one cheek with his thumb, “I am sorry if I have made you feel less loved than you deserve. Please be assured that I will try to improve.”

Eggsy shook his head furiously in Harry's grasp, his own fingers digging in at Harry's lapels, holding on desperately. “No, you're getting it wrong, you don't need to be sorry, it's just me bein' stupid is all.”

Harry jerked his head a bit, as if an idea had just crossed his mind. “Is this why you've been wearing a t-shirt in bed lately?”

Eggsy dropped his shoulders in defeat, and mumbled an affirmative.

“And may this been about Merlin calling you my _pretty boy_ the other day?”

Eggsy nodded again, absentmindedly smoothing the fabric he had been crushing. “Told ya it was stupid” he muttered under his breath, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes.

“It is not stupid if it is visibly such a big deal to you, my darling” Harry replied with a furrowed brow. “You _are_ my pretty boy, gained weight or no.”

“Yea, but what when I'm not pretty anymore, huh?” Eggsy spat out, sharper than he had intended, instantly wishing he could take the words back after seeing the flash of hurt crossing Harry's features.

 

“Oh... _oh_ , my love. My sweet darling. So this is what it's about?” Eggsy squared his jaw, feeling angry tears prickle in his eyes, but refusing to turn his head away.

“I thought I was explicit enough about my intentions, but it seems like there is some clearing up that needs to be done. I love you, Eggsy, I am quite sure you are aware of that. But I don't love you for your figure, or your beauty. I love you for the way you smile, for the way you drive Merlin mad when you blow up things you probably shouldn't, and for the way you try to keep me in bed a bit longer every single morning. I can assure you that if some madman was spraying acid at your face tomorrow, I would love you. I would mourn with you, and track the man down and kill him slowly and painfully, of course, but I would still love you like I do now.”

Eggsy made no effort of holding back his tears anymore, he just let it go, curling tight around Harry while the older man returned the embrace with just as much force, petting his hair and whispering sweet nothing in his ear until he had calmed down a bit. Slightly pulling away, Harry looked at his boy's face, green eyes bright with tears and red-rimmed, cheeks blotchy and tear-stained. He was beautiful, as he always would be.

“Thanks, 'Arry” Eggsy croaked, laughing at how strained his voice sounded, though it came out as half a sob.

“Always, my dear boy” Harry replied, gently kissing his way up Eggsy's cheek from his jaw, over his eyelid, where he placed the faintest of kisses, to his forehead.

“I love you” he whispered there, noticing how Eggsy's arms around his waist tightened at these words.

“I love you too, Harry.”

Harry pressed a list kiss to Eggsy's hairline before he carefully wiped the tears off his boyfriend's face, smiling at him and getting a shaky grin in reply. “I'm just going to call the restaurant that we won't be able to make it tonight. Is that alright with you?”

Eggsy's eyes widened for a moment; he had completely forgotten about their reservation. “Oh, no, Harry, we meant to make this night special...”

The older man smiled warmly, already reaching into his pocket to get out his phone.

“Every night I get to spend with you is special, my dear boy.”

 


End file.
